


The Set Up.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Glory Hole, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinktober, M/M, Semi-Public Blow Job, Semi-Public Hand Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 13.Request: BokuSemi and kink of my choice; I chose glory hole.





	The Set Up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



The stall was far cleaner than Semi would have expected it to be, at least when he considers the purpose of it. Running his hand up and down his arm, over the soft material of his hoodie, he subconsciously flicked his eyes around. Trying to find something, anything that would make him turn around and run back home. 

_This is such a dumb, dumb fucking idea Eita…_

It didn’t matter how much he scolded himself though. Semi’s pride would keep him rooted to the spot. His damn pride over losing a stupid fucking bet to Tendou, fucking _Tendou_ , wouldn’t allow him to leave until he’s seen his end of it through. Even if it meant being here. Even if it meant doing **this**.

His eyes swept around the stall again, and again, and again. But each time they came to rest on the, larger than he’d expected, hole in the side of the stall wall that connected it to the one next to him. Biting into his bottom lip Semi groaned, pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out heavily through his lungs. Eyes drifting shut he once again began chanting the string of scolding words he’s reserved for himself since Tendou first told him what he needed to do to cash in his loss of their bet. 

He was about to get sucked off by some stranger, through a glory hole. A _glory hole_ of all things. Just because he’d, once again, for probably the millionth time, chickened out on asking someone out. 

_Dammit Eita. This would have been so much easier if you’d had just opened your fucking mouth and asked him out. After all it’s just B-_

“Hey you there?” flinching as if slapped Semi blinked his eyes open wide, jaw snapping open into a surprised ‘O’ at the sudden sound of _his_ voice. With his heart thundering in his ears, thumping painfully high in his throat as his throat clenched around it, Semi slid the hand pinching his nose down until it clamped over his mouth. Widened eyes slowly roaming over the wall separating the stalls until it finally landed on the hole once again. A cold sweat broke out along his skin.

 _No… No_ fucking _way… Right?_

Several minutes, or so it seemed, passed with no more voices filtering through the stilled air. Still, Semi couldn’t find it in himself just yet to take more air back into his lungs. His breathing reduced to being as low as he could possibly make it so no one, not even himself, could hear the dangerously slow intakes and exhales. His eyes began to burn with dryness. His heartbeat refused to slow. A weird itching broke out over his skin as Semi tried to convince himself that he definitely, completely, 100% did _not_ just hear that specific voice speaking to him from the other stall. There was definitely someone there, shadows flashed through the hole with each of their movements. But it couldn’t be...

_You were just thinking about him. Of course your mind altered the voice. There’s no way it’s him. You’re losing it Eita._

“Y’know…” a small squeak escaped through his fingers when they spoke again, voice so low Semi almost missed it. “You don’t have to do this,” _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my **god**_. “Heh, I know it’s weird, y’shoulda seen me the first time I came!” Semi could see him clearly in his mind as if there was no wall between them. Large golden eyes flickering with self doubt and nervousness, horribly calloused hands, from hours upon hours of training, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to play off his nerves. 

“Oh shit! I didn’t, ah, I didn’t mean _came_ as in… Well y’know! Just meant my first time… Wait no I didn’t mean that either! I’m pretty experienced,” he could hear the slight smugness in the deep timbre. It brought a bubbling snicker high up in Semi’s throat, over the shrinking lump that was his still racing heart as it threatened to spill past the hand still covering his lips. His now smirking lips. “Uh… Not that I sleep around a lot!” biting into his lip Semi struggled to hold back his amusement at the sound of Bokuto trying to cover his fumbling, a few muffled snorts slipping through his nose and fingers anyways.

“Eheh, least I got you to laugh!” clearing his throat Semi tightened the hand around his mouth. Brain still slightly short circuiting, the illogical side refusing to believe this was happening and that he was definitely stuck in some odd fantasy-dreamlike state. In reality he’s laughing and looking down at the shadow through the glory hole and the person on the other side is not Bokuto Koutarou. His teammate, his friend, his _crush_. 

Semi had a realization so hard in that moment that he physically flinched back, jaw slackening and eyes going wide once again. But in a mix of anger and exasperation. 

_Tendou… He fucking_ knew _Bokuto would be here… He knew I couldn’t turn down that fucking, fucking bet!_

The urge to storm out of the bathroom and kill his best friend was quickly mounting. His blood boiling so hotly Semi was sure if anyone looked at him he’d be redder than a Jalapeno and steaming from his ears. But, _dammit all to hell and back_ , Semi was curious. And when he got curious it was as if his mind hyper focused on what had gained his interest. The need for answers bringing forth an itch that he could ignore until it drove him insane and he’d still be focused solely on the one specific thing.

This thing being him, and Bokuto… And the seemingly ominous hole separating them in anonymity. Half his brain telling him to leave that it won’t end well, but the other half pulling him forward with invisible strings. Telling him if he played it safe there was no way Bokuto would know, no way he’d figure out it was him. Sweeping him up in the belief that he’d get away with taking what was about to be given to him and no one, _except Tendou_ he reminded himself briefly, would ever know...

“C’mere,” the soft spoken, extremely gentle summon was pair with the sight of Bokuto’s hand and wrist coming through the hole. Fisting his hand and crooking a finger at Semi Bokuto broke the last strand of restraint holding Semi back, and in three short steps he was in front of the hand. “I promise I’ll take care of you,” nodding dumbly down at the hand, mentally facepalming over the fact that Bokuto couldn’t actually see him, Semi watched as hi belt was slowly, carefully undone with one hand. A flush creeping over his face and neck as he watched, his dick stirring to life at how easily Bokuto undid his pants.

Helping the other out a bit, Semi pushed his jeans down to his knees. The flush growing hotter as it spread over his ears. His breathing quickened when Bokuto’s calloused, rough fingertips fluttered along the line of his boxers. He just rubbed the skin back and forth without going further for a bit. It should have made Semi antsy, maybe even nervous about how long this was taking. Yet it somehow felt intimate. If he closed his eyes he could even imagine Bokuto in front of him like this without a wall separating them…

 _Fuck it._

Not wanting to give into the fantasy, the delusion too much Semi yanked his boxers down to join his jeans. His barely hard cock now freed into the cooling air. Tilting his head back to look away Semi covered his burning face as if it would hide his embarrassment.

“Woah… You shave!” That was not the reaction he’d been expecting, at all. Spreading his fingers Semi glanced down at the hole to see the outline of Bokuto’s grin beside his wrist. Choking on the intake of air he sucked in Semi tried to comprehend whether or not anything in this situation could be considered normal or expected.

“Uh,” he coughed to cover up his voice, roughing it up a bit. “Yeah…” his hand covered up another snort at Bokuto’s enthusiasm at learning that he shaves his groin area. But then he thought about how Bokuto just learned that he shaves his groin area and the burning blush was back.

“Sweet~” _oh my god Bokuto! Stop! Stop talking..._

“Can you come a little closer?” catching himself before he nodded again Semi shuffled himself closer and closer until he felt Bokuto’s hand press against his thigh. The feeling of suddenly being touched by the one person he’s wanted to touch him, imagined touching him on several occasions, nearly had him moaning. And it was just his thigh.

_Get ahold of yourself Eita!_

“Yeah that’s good,” Bokuto seemed to be making the statement more to himself rather than to Semi. The hand disappeared for a second, Semi’s heart surging into his throat again so fast he thought he’d choke on it. But the hand came back. Semi caught the glisten of Bokuto’s skin before it touched him, fingers circling around him and pumping with swift flicks of the wrist. Gasping into his hands Semi’s eyes fluttered closed. He forced them open again as he moved a hand away to lay flat against the wall in an attempt to ground himself.

Apparently Bokuto had brought lube, the faint scent of strawberry filtering through the air and into his nose as he panted through it. Pleasure raced through him, shockwaves through his spine so hard he shivered. Goosebumps broke out along the skin of his arms. Through hooded eyes Semi watched Bokuto work his cock until it was hard, heavy and throbbing. Beads of precum growing along his slit. 

Semi stood so close to the wall now that he could no longer see much through it. So he jerked in surprise when something firm and warm flicked over the tip of his cock. Blinking through widened eyes Semi watched as Bokuto’s tongue swiped up the precum, swirled around the head and disappeared again before coming back and repeating. 

His legs began shaking, a light sheen of sweat covered every inch of his skin now. It had barely been 10 minutes and already Bokuto had him melting, coming undone with just his hand and the tip of his tongue. It was actually pretty impressive, if Semi had to be honest. He wasn’t usually so sensitive, his few previous experiences ending with him finishing himself off.

Bokuto’s tongue disappeared once again but this time it didn’t return. It was replaced by surprisingly soft lips as they brushed against his tip before sucking away the bead of precum. A shuddering breath left his lungs. He knew it was going to happen, knew it from the moment he’d walked into the bar Tendou had sent him to. Knew what happens when a glory hole is involved but… Actually seeing it, actually being there as it’s happening left his mind reeling.

_Oh-my-god-he’s-gonna-!_

The tip of his cock was sucked into Bokuto’s mouth, wicked beyond belief tongue swirling over it again, and again, and again. Over and over as if it was a lollipop. Semi’s forhead practically slammed against the wall, the pain blocked out by the swirling heat rushing through his veins. Hand over his mouth muffling the cries and moans falling out as best as it could. No longer able to watch, the sight becoming far too overwhelming, Semi closed his watery eyes and gave into the sensations raging within him.

“Don’t muffle them, I wanna hear you,” Bokuto pulled off his with a pop, hand pumping him again as his calloused thumb slipped over his slit roughly. Panting into the hand a few more times Semi worked up the courage to let go completely. A drop of sweat trailed down the side of his face and neck. Bucking into the hand jerking him Semi raked his nails down the wall, feeling the solid surface beneath his fingertips. Finally psyching himself up enough, Semi sucked air in through his mouth as he yanked the hand away, slamming his palm against the wall. Both hands now scratched at the surface of the wall separating them, Semi wishing, no, praying it wasn’t there and his hands were in Bokuto’s thick duo-toned hair instead.

Sucking him back in Bokuto bobbed his head. Lube and spit spreading over his hand as he pumped and slurped in a fast paced rhythm made to make Semi come quickly. Sinking down Bokuto would flatted his tongue along the underside of Semi’s dick, hardening it as he pulled back so the tip of it ran along the pulsing vein. Hallowing his cheeks out Bokuto began alternating between sucks and swallows, Semi’s hips bucking shakily into his mouth like he was holding himself back. Spit ran down his chin, slowly sliding down the skin of his neck as he pulled moan after moan from Semi.

Blood thundered in his ears as his orgasm began tipping over. Semi barely got out the word _’coming_ ’ before he released into Bokuto’s mouth. Sweat dripped down his back, his hair sticking to the side of his cheeks and forehead. Choking on the moans still falling past his lips Semi stuttered his hips into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto continued to suck and pump him through one of the most intense orgasms Semi ever remembers having. As cliche as that sounds. He was melting against the wall, slumped over heavily when Bokuto finally pulled off of him, sucking generously on the tip before fully removing his mouth from around him.

Semi cringed at the thought of having a load full of bitterness in your mouth, an apology slowly forming over his lips when he paused. An audible gulp filled the air followed by a satisfied hum. The blush was back across Semi’s face.

_Bokuto just… He just… Oh my god what the fuck is even happening…_

Suddenly awake and fully aware of what had just happened Semi pushed away from the wall. He nearly fell over as his legs were still more jello than limbs, hands shook so badly it took three tries to get his underwear and pants back on. His belt buckle sounded like a gunshot in the silence now surrounding them. Without looking back Semi stumbled out of the stall and exited the bar.

Chilled air filled his lungs as he burst outside and began walking in the direction of his apartment. He made it about two blocks before the unmistakable, loud, echoing voice reached his ears and forced his muscles to turn to stone.

“Hey, hey, hey! Eithaaaah!” his whole body went cold as ice, the blood draining out of him through the soles of his shoes while his burning blush returned tenfold to burn the skin off his cheeks and ears. Even as his dick twitched in arousal from the sound of Bokuto’s scratchy voice.

_Oh my god. Why… Why me…Did… Does he know!? No, no. There’s no way he could have known it me._

“H-Hey, Bo-Bokuto,” turning towards the man Semi continued to stare at the ground, refusing to meet the open, innocent eyes that always begged for another toss on the court. There was no way Semi was making it out of this situation unaffected, no fucking way. Bokuto was no longer innocent in any way to him. Instead the flashbacks of his lips wrapped around Semi’s dick, slurping and sucking him into oblivion…

_That’s it. I gotta leave the country now. Change my name. Lose contact with everyone, start over with a clean slate-_

A squeak fell past his lips without permission as his jaw was suddenly grasped and forced up. Blinking into the pools of melted gold Semi’s face cooled and flushed all at the same time. He could vaguely hear Bokuto’s voice speaking to him but it took a minute for the words to wiggle through his brain, took another minute for them to compute into understanding.

“Why are you so red?” he shook his head slowly against the hands that had touched him just minutes ago. A groan vibrated through his throat as much as he tried to suppress it. “Are you sick!?” the genuine concern written on Bokuto’s face pulled at the string around his heart.

“No, no I’m-” a warm, rough palm slid over his and pulled. Looking down to his hand Semi realized his face had been released and Bokuto was now holding his hand. Bokuto Koutarou was holding his hand.

“We gotta get you home! Are you cold? Here take my jacket. C’mon put it on before you get sicker! Which way is your place again? Ah! You’re even redder than before! Should I call what’s-his-face?” Bokuto’s jacket was thrown over his shoulders. Semi’s mouth opened and closed without a sound slipping through. 

“Tendou?” somehow he was able to force the bastards name out. It came out breathy and barely above a whisper but Bokuto seemed to have heard him anyways over his own ramblings.

“Yeah! Should I call him?” scoffing Semi shook his head, slowly pulling the sleeves of Bokuto’s jacket over his arms. It was self indulgent, the scent of Bokuto’s aftershave and body wash circling around him like a mini Bokuto hug, and the smile it brought in his direction was worth the embarrassment.

“Only if I can kill him and you help me hide the body…” he’d meant to say it in his head and not aloud but Bokuto tilted his head to the side. It reminded Semi of an owl and the fleeting thought made him smirk and look away.

“Huh?”

“I live this way-” he pointed in the vague direction of his place, ready to tell Bokuto it was less than half a block away so he didn’t need to take him home. He could see his front door from where they stood. Plus he wanted to wallow in self pity and agonize over his own stupidity for a few hours before plotting Tendou’s demise. But he was cut off by Bokuto yanking him in the direction he’d pointed.

“Alright! Let’s go!” his stuttered exclamations were ignored as Bokuto began humming and swinging their hands back and forth between them. Sighing into the jacket Semi gave up and just let the universe fuck with him a bit longer. 

They were walking down the hallway to his front door when Bokuto leaned in, bumped their shoulders together, and spoke in a hushed tone.

“By the way, you sound really good when you cum. Like _really good_ ,” his head snapped over to look at Bokuto’s flushed face. Despite the obvious blush across his tanned skin Bokuto’s intense eyes remained on his as he studied Semi’s reaction, a hint of uncertainty lying behind the strong gaze. 

Unsure how to answer Semi blinked owlishly at Bokuto, his mouth opening and closing slowly as he tried to form his tongue around a word, any word at all. Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he stumbled and rushed through an explanation of how he’d recruited Tendou’s help, how he’s really liked him for the longest time. Assuring him over and over it’s not just because of how amazing his sets were, even as he made sure to remind Semi just how much he loves spiking them.

“Thank-Thanks?” it was Bokuto’s turn to deadpan, blinking and slack jawed back at him. Several minutes passed before they slowly came out of the silence surrounding them awkwardly. 

It started with a soft snort bubbling up through Semi’s throat. Bokuto reacted with a breathy chuckle. The hilarity of the situation built and built until they were leaning into each other erupting with boisterous laughter. Semi’s head was tucked under Bokuto’s chin, nose buried into his vibrating chest. The fingers of one hand hooked into a belt loop of Bokuto’s jeans. Bokuto laughed into Semi’s hair, his gusts of air shifting the strands and tickling his scalp with each chuckle and a strong around wrapped around Semi’s shoulders to bring him closer. They still held one of each others hands, their fingers now entwined together.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna have Semi just leave and end it there, but then I just couldn't do that to them. T-T Also to clarify, Bokuto was nervous and lied about being there before as per Tendou's instruction. He told Bokuto what to say to goad Semi into staying once he found out it was Bokuto on the other side of the wall but Bokuto stumbled and messed the speech up. At least Semi stayed anyways? XD  
> 


End file.
